Birth of the Rage
by Sac
Summary: This story recounters the origin of Burning Rage, and why Sac formed his legendary team.


Birth of the Rage  
By Sac  
  
Upon entering the town of Suraly for the first time, Sac found himself cut off from his Order of Diversion teammates, who were all still located in Waterford. "I suppose I could communicate via the scribe, but it's just not the same a talking to them face to face". It felt very strange, to suddenly be alone again, but Sac gritted his teeth and dealt with it. Soon, he was back in the swing of things and so he decided to go and slay some monsters in the forests around Suraly. While adventuring, Sac was very surprised to come across a mountain that seemed to be entirely composed of fire! Atop the mountain of fire he could just barley see a castle. Upon reaching the bottom of the mountain, Sac was very surprised to see an elderly wizard battling with a middle aged priest. Not wanting to approach the powerful magic users, Sac observed the battle from a distance. Eventually the mage emerged the victor. Sac watched as he approached the mountain, then yelled out "I AM YOUR MASTER ...." but he was cut off. Looking down, the made was shocked to see a katana protruding from his chest. "No my friend. I'm afraid your not" came a voice from behind. The mage turned to see Sac standing behind him, holding a blood covered katana. Loking confused, the mage touched his hands to his robe, which came away covered in blood. He tried to speak, but instead coughed up blood, then collapsed top the ground. As he lied on the ground dying, the mage had just enough strength remaining to ask Sac one question. "Why......?" he rasped. Sac looked down at the fallen mage, then answered. "You know why." Sac nods up towards the mountain. "It's mine now. In fact, I think this place will come in very handy for the team I'm creating. Farewell old man. We won't meet again". Sac then walked away from the old man's corpse.   
  
Not far away from the scene of the battle, Sac came upon a path, and as he followed, wasn't surprised to see that it lead to the mountain of flames. "Here goes nothing" he thought as he came towards the bottom of the mountain. "Either I've just found the perfect place for the team's headquarters or I've just found myself a fiery death. I'll only know which one when I press on, so...onwards I go!" Gritting his teeth, Sac walked forward into the flames. And he kept walking. The he felt no heat, and the flames did not burn him. The castle was mostly empty, but it had enough furniture. "Enough, for now...". Sac spends most of the rest of the day exploring the castle, every nook and cranny. He discovers a few secret passages. Some lead out of the castle, while others lead to differant parts of the castle itself.   
As night begins it's approach, Sac makes his way down the mountain. When he reaches the bottom, he stops, turning to face it. "Let no one approach. Burn all who attempt to climb you save for myself." The flames of the mountain flared to ackowlegde Sac's command. "Excellent". Grinning Sac walks away into the forest.   
  
Two hours later, Sac stumbles in Suraly, and quickly approaches the inn. While he may have a castle to sleep in, Sac has no desire to sleep in the same bed used by the previous owner, and it's much too late to either make or purchase furinuture of his own. Paying the innkeeper, Sac makes his way up to the room he has rented. The instant his head touches the pillow, he falls asleep.  
  
Later that night, a young warrior enters the inn. he is new in this land, having heard about the many mighty adventuters, he is here to make a name for himself. becuase of the corruption of the mayor, this young Orc has managed to enter a town he should be barred from. Inspecting the guest list, he spots a name that is familar to him. Digging into his purse, his knocks on the innkeepers door. "WHAT!!" the man screams. He is not happy to be disturbed, for this is the first night in many that his wife has not had a headache. But the flashing of gold calms the innkeeper's anger, like spreading ointment on a sore rash. "Well my young..friend. What can I do for you?".  
  
Five minutes later, the innkeeper unlocks the door to Sac's room. "But remember, should you disturbe me again this night, I will kill you, no matter how much gold you have." The innkeeper makes a hasty retreat, not wanting anyoneto know that he allowed someone to have the spare key to a room. The young warrior slowly opens to door, happy that it doesn't creak. It is   
very disapointing for him when the site that greets him is not that of a sleeping man, but of a very unhappy man wearing nothing but his underwear. But this is not what upsets the warrior. What upsets him is the katana clutched in the warriors' right hand. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Sac says quitely. The young warrior screams, and attacks. Sac stands his ground and lets him approach. The warrior raises his dagger, and prepares to attack, but the weapon is knocked from his hand. Sac grabs his shirt and pulls the young man forward so that they are face to face. Sac just grins, and before the warrior can react, headbutts him, breaking his nose. "I can tell your weak. You've only just become a fighter. How did you manage to make your way here?"   
"tha..the mayor...changed the laws so...so that I could vote for him. He paid me...." Sac looks at the young warrior in disgust. "Get out of here, before I kill you. NOW!" The young man shakes for a second, and quickly flees.   
  
The next day, Sac approaches the town hall. The unlike some of the other buildings here in Suraly, this one seems well guards and maintained. "I can see where the mayor's priorities lie, and they're NOT with being a good mayor." He approaches one of the guards standing by the enterance, noting the way the guard stares at him sullenly. "What!" he barks when it becoems   
obivious that Sac intends to speak to him. "I wish to speak with the mayor."   
"Ah! So you've come to collect your pay for voting for 'im? Or you the guy he sent to kill his only oppoent?" "Neither. I've just come to see what sort of man is in charge here, but you've told me all I need to know." Sac turns his back on the guard, and walks away.  
  
A week passes. Sac has been waiting that long for the knight Apocalyptic Malevolence to arrive here in Suraly and let him know if his request for nobility has been accepted. "Fools like the current mayor have been in charge too long. I'll show this place a REAL leader!". Finally the preist enters, looks down at Sac (Who is sitting on a bench) and says one word. "Denied".   
He turns and begins to walk away. "WHAT!? You can't do that!" Sac leaps up and grabs AM's shoulder. Then, Sac finds himself blown back, only stopping becuase he crashes into a wall. "Do not waste my time again young fool."   
"But...but how!?"   
"When you are worthy, you will know. Until then..." AM lets his words hang in the air as he departs. Sac can't believe it! To be shot down before he can even begin! Frustation wells up inside him, and the onlything he can do is pound his fist against the floor. He sits there for quite some time. Evetually the Suraly palace staff throw him out into the street. As he walks to the inn, he gets an idea. "Well, If I can't achieve power through politics, there's only one option left. FORCE! I'll talk to my teammates back in waterford about this. We may be weak now, but soon...soon we'll be strong. And then..." Sac, turns around, and heads for the town gates, laughing all the way.  
  
It takes Sac a day to travel back to Waterford, but once there, he wastes no time in summoning the other members of his team, as well as the teams of his other friends. The night is young when they all gather in the almost empty team hall. Sac spends a bit of time explaing what had happened to him in Suraly, then then about his new ambition. "I don't like it. You'll just get us all killed with talk like that!" swamster says in his quiet voice. In fact, Sac has to sprain to hear him. He looks at the other gathered around. And all nod. "Plus..." says Crusher. "There's McBaine, and my brother Destroyer. For some reason they've been trying to kill us. We can't let our guard down now, becuase otherwise one of them will get us!" Destruction Lover laughs now. "BAH! McBaine is nothing! He's attacked me at the inn a few times, and each time the coward has run away!!". Sac looks around at all his friends.   
"I see" he says, the sighs. "Well...if that's the way you feel, I can't force you to help me. I'll form my own team. If any of you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." Sac watches as his friends all leave. It's a setback to his plans, but only a minor one.  
  
As Sac leaves, he can't help but feel angry. Angry at the knight for denying his request, angry at his teammates...no FORMER teamates, for resfusing to help him. And...angry at himself, for failing. His fury building, Sac smashes his fist into the wall of a nearby building. The stone crumbles away under the force of his blow, but the pain calsm him down. It allso gives Sac an idea, If he can't rely on upon his so former teammates and so called friends, then he would just start from scratch, and build a NEW team. His earlier anger gives him the inspirations, so he names his team after it. Burning Rage. A grin cracks the warrior's face, and he heads straight for the castle. He has a lot of prepations, and things to get ready, but already he's happy. Yes, Burning Rage. As he had said earlier, the power he was unable to gain through politics, he would gain through force, and this new team was just the tool he needed. And thus, Burning Rage was born... 


End file.
